


Television

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble and a Half, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Nudity, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Loki and Thor watch TV in bed.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Television

Their bedroom was lit only by the bedside lamp and the moving light of the television’s screen. Loki’s bare body was curled up tightly between the sheets and cuddled close to Thor’s nude form. Thor was propped up on his pillows and Loki’s head rested on Thor’s warm, firm chest. Loki relished the soothing sensation of Thor’s fingers in his hair, running through the length of its strands and twirling their ends. With a soft hum, Loki repositioned his head, snuggling in so that he was more comfortable, but no longer had a good view of the television. Loki had initially been interested in what they were watching, but cuddling with Thor felt so cozy, and the hour had grown so late; soon Loki’s eyes fell closed, his heavy lids lowering like a curtain, and his breath grew deep and rhythmic like ocean waves ebbing and flowing against Thor’s skin.


End file.
